


Dangerous Woman

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Likes To Be Called Sir, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Forbidden Love, HEA, Older Ben Solo, Oral Sex, Rey Is A Dangerous Woman, Rey's Sexual Awakening, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sneaking Around, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: Rey didn’t do flings, didn’t sleep around; she only slept with someone after they were in a committed relationship and she most certainly would never fuck her boss—until now.Songfic based on Ariana Grande's song Dangerous Woman for the beautiful Aimz777 <3





	Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aimz777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimz777/gifts).

> I am a little late to post this, but a few weeks ago it was the beautiful [Aimz777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimz777/pseuds/Aimz777)  
birthday and I wanted to do a one shot filled with lots of delicious smut and longing. We talk A LOT about our favourite Ben Solo, so I hope you like this babe. Happy birthday again and thank you for being an amazing friend. Love you xx
> 
> The biggest thank you to my wonderful friend and beta [midnightbluefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox)  
for making this one-shot what it is. I have no idea what I would do without you babe.
> 
> This songfic is based on Ariana Grande's song Dangerous Woman. Please read the tags and I hope you all enjoy.

**Dangerous Woman**

_ Oh, yeah _

_ Don't need permission _

_ Made my decision to test my limits _

_ 'Cause it's my business, God as my witness _

_ Start what I finished _

_ Don't need no hold up _

_ Taking control of this kind of moment _

_ I'm locked and loaded _

_ Completely focused, my mind is open _

** ** ** **

She could feel him watching her.  ** ** **   
** ** **

His dark, intense gaze penetrating her from his office, the glass in between them failing to filter the electric heat between them.  ** ** **   
** ** **

She tried not to look up—really tried—but as always, she failed, glancing up to see him smirking at her, then winking. It was enough to make her panties wet, though to be fair, he seemed to be very good at that particular skill. She’d known Ben Solo for six months, and she had held out from falling into bed with him for three, which Rey believed she deserved some sort of medal for. ** ** **   
** ** **

Rey didn’t do flings, didn’t sleep around; she only slept with someone after they were in a committed relationship and she most certainly would never fuck her boss—until now.  ** ** **   
** ** **

Ben Solo had been transferred from the Chicago office to New York. She had worked for Organa Enterprises for three years and when Leia finally retired, she left her son in charge. He ran a tight ship, but luckily Rey was a fantastic P.A. Anything he asked for, she did, within record time too. And he had been impressed.  ** ** **   
** ** **

And now...well, now he was impressed for other reasons. She hadn’t meant for it to happen, especially with someone that was eleven years older than her. She would love to say that at twenty-three, she knew better. But from the first time she had locked eyes with Ben Solo, Rey Kenobi was a goner. 

* * *

_ All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God _

_ Don't ya stop, boy _

_ Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman _

_ Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you _

_ Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't _

_ Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout _

_ **Six months ago** _

_ “You’ll love him, I promise,” Leia smiled and motioned for Rey to take a seat, “Now, that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to be hard on you, because he is. Like me, my son expects perfection, but luckily for him, that’s you.” _

_ Rey wasn’t entirely sure about that, but she did strive in all things to be the best. Being an orphan, unloved and alone, had made her independent, hard working and motivated for a better life. She did everything by the book, trying her hardest to be the best person she could be. And Leia had given her that chance of more.  _

_ She would forever be thankful to her for taking her on, for letting her work her way up. She was like a mother to her—she cared for her, strived for her to do better and encouraged her with everything she did. Rey didn’t know what she was going to do without her here. This place would never be the same.  _

_ Rey had thought that Poe would take over here; he was Leia’s second in command and everyone had been sure he would take the mantle. Then she had announced that her estranged son was moving home, that he would be the best fit for the company. Rey couldn’t help but be concerned—Ben Solo was something of an anomaly. Someone she had only heard whispers about, Leia never mentioning him unless she was a bottle of wine deep and feeling a little sad. She wasn’t sure what had changed, but she knew something must have prompted this reunion.  _

_ “I’m going to miss you, Leia,” Rey replied sadly.  _

_ “I’ll miss you too, darling. But I promise this will be good for you, and besides, it means I can spend more time with Mr. Grumpy,” Leia laughed. _

_ “Speaking of, you need to tell Han I’ll be round on Saturday to check out the Falcon, he texted and said he’d made some improvements?” _

_ Leia rolled her eyes; she was not into car stuff the way that Rey and Han were, so much so she would usually zone out when they started talking about it.  _

_ “Yes, yes. I’ll make dinner...and I think Ben will be joining us too.” _

_ Rey grimaced, she felt funny about the entire thing and she didn’t know why. She enjoyed her Saturday dinners with Leia and Han, she had for the past few years. If there was something she was never good with, it was change. It scared her. Rey liked the status quo. She liked to be in control of everything going on in her life.  _

_ “Speak of the devil,” Leia continued and motioned for someone to step into her office. _

_ Rey took a deep breath, standing and flattening out the imaginary wrinkles in her skirt before turning around to meet her new boss.  _

_ Fuck. _

_ Rey’s eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets as they landed on the mountain of a man that waltzed into the office. She had seen photos of him as a young boy around the Solo household—all big ears and gangly limbs. But this man standing in front of her, he had grown into his thick body perfectly.  _

_ He was tall, with dark hair that was actually better styled than her own, eyes that were a deep brown and had magical powers that pulled you in, based on the fact she was struggling to stop staring at them. His suit looked expensive—he was classy, well put together and fuck, his hands were massive.  _

_ Rey gulped, imagining what he could do with said hands before instantly chiding herself for going down that road.  _

_ Ben had stopped at the door, seemingly taking her in just as thoroughly as she was him, his gaze making its way up her entire body slowly, and she wished she’d worn a nicer outfit today. She noticed them linger in certain spots, before meeting her gaze head on and he smirked—and if it wasn’t the sexiest thing she had ever seen.  _

_ “Mom, you look as radiant as ever,” he said, finally walking over and kissing Leia on the cheek before turning to Rey once again. “And I’m guessing you must be Rey?” _

_ “Yes, sir,” she said nervously, seeing his eye twitch at the fact she had just called him sir. “I mean Mr. Solo, er, Ben?”  _

_ Rey was struggling, her words coming out all wrong as the silence stretched, then a smile graced his face, like he was enjoying the fact she was uncomfortable in this presence.  _

_ “Oh sweetie, no need for formalities, just call him Ben,” Leia chimed in.  _

_ “I actually quite liked the sir,” Ben replied, raising an eyebrow at Rey.  _

_ Leia shook her head and motioned for him to sit in the seat next to Rey. “You behave yourself!” She scolded him and he laughed. It was a hearty laugh, like a deep rumble from his chest that made Rey’s legs quiver.  _

_ Ben sat next to Rey, his eyes shifting to her every few seconds and she was sure she was going to faint. How this man, this man who looked like sin itself was allowed to just...walk around, outside, was beyond her. It should be illegal for a person to be that goddamn sexy. Or at least, he should come with some sort of warning before meeting him; beware, you are about to be introduced to the man that will ruin all other men for you.  _

_ “So, you’re my new P.A? Marvellous,” he answered his own question, looking like the cat that had got the cream.  _

_ “She’s fantastic, Ben. You’re going to love her!” _

_ “I don’t doubt it,” he replied softly, still looking at her.  _

_ Rey could already feel the electricity between them, the goosebumps all over her body from being this close to an almost stranger, her new boss. She didn’t know how she was going to cope, if she would be able to do her job with him being around.  _

_ “Now, let’s get you two better acquainted—lunch?” Leia asked, a grin on her bright face.  _

_ “It’s on me.” _

_ Rey just smiled, not knowing where to look and prayed that she would be okay—that she could get past the fact she had the hots for her boss and his deep, dark eyes.  _

* * *

_ Nothing to prove and _

_ I'm bulletproof and _

_ Know what I'm doing _

_ The way we're movin' like introducing _

_ Us to a new thing _

_ I wanna savor, save it for later _

_ The taste, the flavor, 'cause I'm a taker _

_ 'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature _

_ I live for danger _

She hasn’t gotten past it—in fact, it had only become worse. And now here she was, bent over her boss’s desk as he fucked into her from behind, like he did most days...and nights. 

He was an addiction, something she craved constantly and she would do anything to get her next fix. Which, right now included being slammed into so hard that she was sure she would struggle to walk tomorrow.

She should be ashamed at the fact she had waited until everyone left the office and then strolled into his, pulling his pants down and asking him to fuck her senseless. Rey six months ago would never have dreamed of doing that to anyone. 

She’d changed; Ben brought out a different side to her that she had never thought possible. It was a strange sort of situation, but one that she loved nonetheless. He taught her to be more confident, to take what she wanted and to be open when it came to sex. And because of it, she’d fucked him in nearly every position you could think of. She was up for anything and everything—it was all very freeing, especially for someone who had felt trapped and alone for so long. 

She wasn’t exactly sure what Ben and she were, except  _ together.  _ Which, was completely against the rules and no one could ever know unless one of them decided to leave. Which would mean no more fucking in weird and wonderful places in the office and playing this game of chicken with each other to see which one would break first. 

“Why are you always so fucking tight?” Ben gritted out from behind her.

She wanted to answer, she did, except her panties were currently stuffed in her mouth and his hand was holding her pinned down onto the desk. 

She’d lost count the number of times they had fucked in his office, and frankly, was surprised they hadn’t been caught yet. But still, it was all part of the fun and they were enjoying it, massively. 

“You’re a fucking dream, this cunt is a dream, want you all the time,” he rambled, his thrusts relentless as he pushed in and out of her, her walls trying to keep him in for as long as possible. 

Ben knew how she liked it—hard and rough and  _ dirty _ . 

Though she hadn’t always; before Ben, the few people she had slept with had been different. They had been awkward, quick and frankly, unsatisfying. 

But with Ben, he knew her body as well as he knew his own. He had taken his time with her, finding out what she liked, what made her cum so hard she squirted, what had her almost pass out from pleasure and even better, he let her do the same for him. 

They were equals. Maybe not at work. But here, skin against skin and bringing each other pleasure, they were. And for that, and for everything else, she loved him. He was the most magnificent man she had ever met. She suspected that maybe,  _ maybe _ he loved her too. But until they both decided to put their options down on the table, they kept it to this—sneaking around and being very inappropriate. 

“You going to be a good girl for me and cum all around my cock?” 

His voice was delicious, dangerous, and everything she needed to push her over that sweet edge like he commanded. 

She fell, her pussy spasming around him as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. It was like free-falling, one of the best feelings in the world and a high she hated to come down from. 

He was still pounding into her, even when she came down and she could feel her legs wobble. It didn’t matter, he knew what to do; lifting her up and turning her around so she was laid with her back against the desk, staring up at him as he entered her again.

There was sweat dripping from him, falling onto her chest as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. Ben was  _ very _ into kissing, as in he would do it all the time if he could. He loved when she bit down on his lips, tugging at them and making him groan. He loved kissing down her neck, which was perfect as if that wasn’t a complete turn on, she didn’t know what was. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that right? Lying here, your soaking panties in your mouth, looking thoroughly fucked by my cock.”

He loved to talk dirty, but so did she. It was another thing he brought out in her. And the fact he loved it so much made it even sweeter. Though she wouldn’t be giving him a run for his money any time soon—the man was positively filthy. 

“You like this, don’t you? When I— _ fuck _ —take control,” he groaned, his hips stuttering along with his words and she knew he was close. 

She quickly sat up and pushed him away, just hard enough so he would slip out of her. He swore loudly, holding the bottom of his dick in his hand. 

Rey pulled the underwear out of her mouth and dropped them on the desk. “I want to finish you off,  _ sir _ ,” she whispered seductively, then sank to her knees. 

“You’re gonna be the end of me, sweetheart.”

She smiled before leaning forward and kissing the tip of his dick sweetly. Normally, she would take her time, work him up inch by inch and drive him crazy. Except now that he was already so close, this far gone, she decided to take him by surprise, taking his entire cock in her mouth in one swoop as the head hit the back of her throat. 

“Oh my fuuuuckk,” he roared, his hand falling to her hair. 

She didn’t stop, instead kept sucking him, the sounds coming from her mouth completely obscene. Both of his hands were in her hair now, the slightest bit of pressure as he helped her along, fucking himself into her throat. 

It didn’t take long, under thirty seconds actually for him to cum, hot spurts soaking her throat as she drank every drop. He was muttering her name, over and over again and it made her feel so sexy, the fact that she could reduce him to this. 

“Rey, you’re such a good girl. My good fucking girl.”

She beamed up at him, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Ben tucked himself back into his pants and held a hand out to help her up off her knees. Once she was standing he grabbed her, kissing her soundly on the lips, taking his time. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk,” Rey half-joked once he pulled away, stretching a little as she did so. 

“I can just carry you out, sweetheart,” he whispered, kissing her ear.

Rey laughed, pulling back again and picking up her underwear, rolling them over her legs so she was now covered again. When they had first started fucking, the number of panties he had kept had been ridiculous. She now had a rule that he wasn’t allowed any more, which he kept to—mostly. 

“And what, have people see us?”

Rey didn’t like bringing it up, but the hiding from everyone sometimes did leave a bitter taste in her mouth. She changed from day to day, hour to hour. 

“You know I want to.”

He looked at her, really looked at her, in that soft way he did when he wanted her to know he was being sincere. 

Her heart skipped a beat, the butterflies in her stomach flapping their wings. The way he stared at her, like she was so special, like she was everything—it made her want to scream to the world she was his. 

But, then she was promptly brought back down to Earth with his phone ringing on his desk, reminding her of the day this entire thing started. 

* * *

_ All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God _

_ Don't ya stop, boy _

_ Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman _

_ Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you _

_ Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't _

_ Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you _

** _Three months ago_ **

_ This was complete and utter torture.  _

_ Ninety-three days she had been working for Ben Solo, and on each and every day she was hornier than the one before. He was driving her crazy and the worst part, he knew it! _

_ Rey wasn’t sure when this game started, probably the first moment they’d met in Leia’s office. And since then, they had been trying to one-up each other. Always only talking business, but the innuendos, the looks...they were constant, unrelenting. Which was completely not like her, but she just enjoyed it so much.  _

_ It felt dangerous, exciting—she knew she shouldn’t be doing it, shouldn’t be enjoying the attention this much. But she did, and she wanted more, always more.  _

_ It didn’t help that she was seeing him almost every weekend at Han and Leia’s house. It was different outside of work, easier, and some nights they ended up sitting talking on the couch long after their hosts went to bed. It was a strange sort of feeling—being so into someone you could never have.  _

_ On the one hand, she hated not being truthful about how she felt. She hadn’t even told any of her friends about her feelings—mostly because all of them worked with them. But also, it was her secret, something that she wasn’t sure she wanted to share with anyone just yet, including Ben. She had only just allowed herself to be okay with the fact that her boss could very well be the one person she had been looking for her entire life.  _

_ But, Rey was also scared, which was annoying as it wasn’t something she liked to let herself feel. The rough hand of cards she had been dealt had toughened her up. She could deal with almost anything, one of the reasons she was such a fantastic P.A. But now she felt off-balance , unsure and confused. All because of the man sitting across from her, eating his sushi and drinking his red wine with a knowing smile on his face.  _

_ They were in San Francisco, at a conference that he was to speak at that he called a load of bullshit. It was just the two of them from the company and the electricity between them had been sizzling since they had gotten on the plane—they were finally, truly alone.  _

_ Rey had tried hard to ignore the small glances he gave her the entire ride over to the hotel, how his hand brushed her own as she reached for her bags out of the cab, or the way his eyes widened when they realised their hotel rooms were right next to each other and that they actually had an adjoining door between their rooms. Rey was bright red, her mind racing at the thought of being so close to him. Of there only being a thin wall between their beds.  _

_ She was still thinking about it, three wines down and nibbling on a bit of bread as she continued to watch him. The more she drank, the more she stared, and it was the exact same for him. There wasn’t much conversation, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable either. Instead, it was completely charged, his gaze falling down her neck to her cleavage, his eye twitching as he openly stared at her breasts before smugly looking back up at her. Rey was just as bad, taking in his broad shoulders, his toned arms, then his large hands as he pulled the bread apart, almost ferally. She wanted those hands to tear her apart, she was wet from thinking about it.  _

_ “Rey.” _

_ His husky voice broke her from her dirty thoughts, her eyes flying up to stare back at him, like she had been caught. _

_ “Sir,” she replied, not sure if it was because of the wine or the fact she knew how much he fucking loved it when she called him that.  _

_ He bit his lip, his pupils dilating so much that they were almost pure black, and she could feel the desire bubbling between them, like it always did—but this time it was becoming too much for her to bear.  _

_ Ben dropped the bread, both of his hands falling onto the table as he held the table cloth in his fists. She was getting to him, and she was glad that she was. He always had the upper hand, the way he looked at her, the things he said driving her crazy. It was good to throw it back at him once in a while, to make sure that she wasn’t completely alone in this.  _

_ “Don’t call me that,” he gritted out, his teeth clenched.  _

_ “What, sir? But I thought you liked it?” Rey licked her lips suggestively, deciding that the wine was most definitely going to her head, making her bold...but instead of being embarrassed, she embraced it, enjoyed it even.  _

_ “Fuck...yes, I mean, no. Look…” _

_ He stopped mid-sentence, Rey’s foot sliding up his leg and effectively cutting him off. The power she felt, the feeling of making him squirm, was flowing throughout her. She had never been in control before, never made a move on a guy.  _

_ “What is it?” Rey replied innocently, her small foot making his way along the inside of his thigh, but he stopped her, grabbing it, holding it. _

_ “You’re playing a dangerous game.”  _

_ He was right, she was.  _

_ “I know.” _

_ What else could she say?  _

_ He took a deep breath, pushing his hair away from his face with his free hand while the other started to rub small circles on her foot before he responded, his voice deep and enticing, “I want to bend you over this table, in front of every single person here and fuck you raw.” _

_ She nearly dropped her glass, nearly. But instead took a large swig of the wine, finishing it.  _

_ “You do?” _

_ And that quickly, the control had been snatched back from her and here she was, sitting with her mouth open, not quite believing he just said what she had been thinking about since the first moment she saw him.  _

_ “Yes, I do. I want to lick your cunt for hours, days even. I’ve thought about it a lot—how your pussy tastes.” His fingers were trailing up her calf, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Because you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on and I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything.”  _

_ It was simple enough she supposed, though she had to do a quick check over each shoulder to make sure it was actually her he was speaking too. No man had ever muttered anything even close to those words to her. She could feel herself clench around nothing and the ache to be filled fell over her entire body.  _

_ She had to respond in kind, had to put on her big girl pants and tell him that she felt the exact same, that she had wanted him for just as long.  _

_ Rey took another sip of her wine, settling the glass down and counting to five before looking him dead in the eye.  _

_ “Then pay the cheque and take me up to your bed and don’t let me leave until all I can feel is you and I’m completely ruined for any other.” Her voice was just as strong as his had been when she spoke, and for that extra edge, she added, “please, sir.”  _

_ Fuck, she thought.  _

_ “Fuck,” he said.  _

_ And fuck they did, for hours and hours, both keeping their promises to the other… _

* * *

_ All girls wanna be like that _

_ Bad girls underneath, like that _

_ You know how I'm feeling inside _

_ Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout _

_ All girls wanna be like that _

_ Bad girls underneath, like that _

_ You know how I'm feeling inside _

_ Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout _

“You know Rey, we really need to find you a boyfriend,” Leia hit out with at the dinner table, Rey almost choking on her chicken. 

Ben didn’t look happy next to her; his grip on his cutlery made his knuckles white and he stopped chewing, instead glaring at his mother, who was completely oblivious and instead staring at her and waiting for an answer. 

“I’m...um, I don’t, well—”

She wasn’t sure what to say—what could she say? That sorry, she was actually fucking Leia’s son and was completely in love with him, but they both weren’t sure what in the fuck to do about it, because he was her boss and yeah...the whole situation was a mess. 

“I know a guy, he’s nice, handsome…would be perfect for you,” Leia beamed as she pulled out her phone to get his number for her. 

She didn’t want it, didn’t need it, she had someone, someone that was sitting next to her and looked positively murderous. 

“I’m fine, honestly, Leia. I don’t exactly date.”

Leia scoffed, “Nonsense, dear. I’ve never known you to date but it’s time you got yourself out there.” Leia smiled and gestured towards her. “You have so much to offer a young man, you’re beautiful, smart, kind...and honestly, I’ve lost hope of Ben ever settling down, so you are my only hope.”

“She said no,” Ben cut in, his voice harsh as he slammed the cutlery onto the table, making everyone jump. 

Han looked at him quizzically, whereas Leia just completely ignored him and spoke directly to Rey. 

“This guy, his name is Cassian. He’s really good looking, I actually know his mother and well—I was over there the other day and I showed him your photo,” she said a little sheepishly, waving her hands before continuing, “and let me say, he was completely enamoured!”

Ben’s chair pushed back suddenly, the loud noise finally gathering Leia’s attention as all eyes landed on him. Rey looked at him, her eyes wide as she tried to mouth at him to calm down. They had both decided to hide whatever this was from his parents, the reasons too many to count, and for the most part, they had been good at it—until now. 

“You’re showing her photo off to random guys? Mom, what the fuck?” Ben roared, his face turning red as his hands were clenched in fists at his side. “She said no, and that’s final. No guys. No fucking talking about her to other men. She’s not looking or interested.”

Leia smiled knowingly and Rey gulped. She wondered if maybe they hadn’t been as good as hiding the entire thing as they thought they had been. 

“Finally, a reaction! I never thought it was going to happen,” Leia laughed, speaking directly to her husband. 

“I told you making him jealous would work. He is a Solo after all,” Han replied gruffly and picked up his whisky to cheers his wife from across the large table. 

Rey was confused, her head whipping back and forward between them. And then she looked up at Ben, who seemed just as in the dark as she was about what was going on. 

“You both know?” Ben said quickly, his voice much softer. 

“Of course. We’ve known since for about three months,” Leia said simply, and Rey was about to fall off of her chair. 

“How?” Ben demanded, clearly annoyed that they hadn’t been as sneaky as they thought they had. 

“Oh, I mean, we don’t need to go into that.” Leia looked sheepish, which in turn only made Rey feel sick. 

“How, mother?” Ben prodded and Rey really wished that he didn’t, especially when she heard her answer. 

“Well, my dear son, the walls in this house are thin...and when the both of you decide to stay after having too much wine and think you are being super quiet? You’re not. But it’s fine, we both invested in some earplugs about a month ago...so you can both have at it.”

It was Rey’s time to stand up, embarrassment covering her as she turned and automatically hid her face in Ben’s large chest. 

“I see. How unfortunate for you both,” Ben replied, his arms wrapping around her, his large hand rubbing her back softly. 

“Though, it did take us a while to work out if it was just one of those flings or something more,” Han said, smiling and then taking another drink before continuing, “but you love each other and—”

Rey gasped, the words that both of them had been too scared to say pouring from Han’s lips like it was the simplest thing in the world—not realising that it would change everything. 

“Love?” Ben asked his dad, his face a mask, and Rey wished she knew what he was thinking. 

She had been so sure he loved her, but maybe, maybe she had been wrong. He seemed angry, confused, and like he would rather be anywhere else. 

“Yeah…” Han turned sickly looking, like he knew he had said the wrong thing. 

“I don’t, I mean we haven’t—”

Rey didn’t wait for Ben to finish, the words that had fallen from his mouth had confirmed all her greatest fears; that this, what was going on between them, wasn’t love. 

And she ran...and he didn’t follow. 

* * *

_ Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman _

_ Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you _

_ Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't _

_ Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you _

** _Three months ago_ **

_ Ben was asleep and Rey was staring at him. It was very creepy, but for the life of her, she couldn’t stop it. He just looked so beautiful, happy and at peace, and she wanted to commit the image to memory, in case she was never in this position again.  _

_ Her head was slightly sore, the three glasses of wine probably the root cause of it, and the lack of sleep. Ben had fucked her all night, stopping to talk, laugh and tickle. It had been perfect, more than perfect, and Rey wasn’t sure how she was supposed to go back to normal after this.  _

_ She wondered if he would move her department or worse, let her go. Rey knew they weren’t allowed to be in a relationship, especially based on the fact he had a say on her wage, career...everything. It wasn’t ethical, not that she cared or thought about it in the slightest when he had been deep inside her last night, thrusting in and out of her in that delicious way she was now addicted to.  _

_ “You’re being a creep.” _

_ She was abruptly taken away from her thoughts as Ben Solo looked at her sleepily, his eyebrow raised with a smug look on his face. It only made her heart pound even more.  _

_ “Sorry, I, um, I was deep in thought,” she murmured, not sure how awkward it was going to be this morning or how soon he would tell her to go back to her own room, would he be angry she stayed? _

_ “You’re worried about work, what this means,” he stated, saying it like he knew her mind.  _

_ “Am I that obvious?” Rey replied, hiding her face in one of the large pillows. _

_ Then she felt him, his arms pulling on her so she was no longer hiding her face—instead he brought her close to him, kissing her forehead sweetly and pushing her knotted hair away from her face.  _

_ “Only to me. And you don’t need to hide, not from me.” _

_ The way he said it made the butterflies in her stomach appear tenfold and she smiled up at him; she had never felt this free before, and it was all because of Ben Solo.  _

_ “Don’t worry about it, Rey, just be. Be with me and let’s not ask the big questions or worry about work. It can be our secret. Just you and me. What do you say?” _

_ She didn’t know. A secret fling with her boss, that wasn’t like her, it was dangerous and a bad idea and was the complete opposite of everything she stood for.  _

_ “Please,” he whispered, his voice so soft that she could barely hear it. But it did something, it tore into her soul and made this so much easier. It made her brave.  _

_ “Okay, I mean. Yes. But we need to be careful, I’ve worked so hard and—” _

_ He cut her off, kissing her lips and murmuring something that sounded like the words finally against them. But she didn’t ask him to confirm, instead she just kissed him back and he fucked her into the mattress all over again, this time his gaze even softer than it had been the night before.  _

* * *

_ All girls wanna be like that _

_ Bad girls underneath like that _

_ You know how I'm feeling inside _

_ Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout _

_ All girls wanna be like that _

_ Bad girls underneath like that _

_ You know how I'm feeling inside _

_ Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout _

Rey couldn’t stop the tears that were falling down her face and she hated the fact that she felt this weak. That she had fallen for him this hard and now, now she wasn’t sure he had ever liked her at all. 

There had been so many times she was sure he was going to say it, that he was going to utter those three words she had longed to hear from him for so many months—but it never happened and now she knew why. 

When Han had put the idea of their love out there, Ben had shut it down, looked scared, sick, like he couldn’t even comprehend that they could ever be in love. 

All the late nights spent in each other’s arms, the times they sat watching Netflix on the couch and he would rub her feet, the dinner dates in other cities where they didn’t have to hide—it all crumbled and so did she, sitting in her car outside of the office as she broke down. 

She had to leave, this was the final straw. How would she be able to come back on Monday? He must know how she felt; the fact she had run away all but confirming it. Rey couldn’t face him. She didn’t want to and she wasn’t sure her already shattered heart could take it. 

So instead, she walked into the offices, the security guard waving at her as she made her way up in the elevator to her floor and marched to her office. 

Rey wanted to slap herself, the fact that she had ruined everything by falling for him—it hurt, more than she could ever have known or guessed. Mostly because it was her fault; she should have known better. There was a reason she didn’t normally do anything like this, why she had always played it safe—it had been a protection, walls that she had put up to make sure she never felt the same hurt she had as a child when she was abandoned. But this, loving Ben Solo and him not loving her back was even worse. 

As she packed her things into a box, she tried not to look around the large office, tried not to think about all the happy memories she had here. It had been a dream come true working at this place and she had blown it by falling in love with her boss. 

The tears wouldn’t stop and she wondered if they ever would, how long it would take for this feeling to leave her—probably never. 

She was so upset that she didn’t hear the lift ding open, she was banging things about too angrily to catch onto the fact that she wasn’t alone anymore, that someone was standing at her office door, watching her. 

“Rey,” Ben Solo’s voice croaked our and she turned instantly to face him. 

She scowled, the anger rising even higher at the fact he had followed her here, that he had known this was where she would come running to. 

“Rey,” he said again, softer this time as he walked closer to her. 

“Don’t,” she replied, holding her hands up to stop him from moving any further, but he didn’t listen, he kept walking and she moved back, as far as she could until her back was against the wall. “Leave me alone.”

“I needed to see you, to explain.”

“There is nothing that you have to say that I want to hear. You made it clear how you feel about me. You’d called it a game all those months ago, I just didn’t know how serious you were about it,” she cried and wished she could be less pathetic, that she could stop herself from showing him just how much this was killing her. 

He looked sad, an emotion she hadn’t seen on him that often, and it made her lower her hands, watching as he ran his fingers through his already dishevelled hair. 

“It wasn’t, fuck, look it wasn’t a game.”

She didn’t believe him, how could she? 

“Whatever.”

He groaned, walking even closer so now he was standing right in front of her. “It wasn’t a game,  _ ever. _ It was everything,” he whispered, lifting his hand to push her hair behind her ears, then he started caressing her cheek. 

“But when your father said—”

She stopped, not wanting to go back to what his father said, Rey wasn’t sure she could handle the rejection all over again. 

Ben smiled, his slightly crooked teeth on show. “No, you didn’t let me explain. I was angry that he said it first. That wasn’t, that wasn’t how I had planned to tell you I love you. Because I do, Rey. I love you,” he laughed and then continued, “I loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you in my mother’s office. I just didn’t know how to be in love, how to navigate this situation between us.”

“You love me?” Rey asked, her lips quivering as she spoke. 

“Yes, how could I not? I just hadn’t said anything because I wanted to make sure I could sort things out here first. Don’t you think I want the whole world to know how I feel about you? To show everyone that you’re mine?”

Rey’s head was spinning, she had gone from thinking he was only using her to him declaring his undying love for her. The whiplash was making her feel fuzzy but she pulled through, because she loved him too. 

“And I’ve found a solution.”

“What?”

“You’re being transferred, you’ll be Poe’s P.A. But also, I’ve spoken with Holdo in HR and it is now company policy that any co-workers in a relationship are to report it.”

“You mean…” Rey couldn’t speak.

“Yes, it’s allowed. The board passed it and on Monday, we are putting in our relationship form.”

“I love you.” 

Rey jumped on him, kissing him all over his face, the happiness in her chest breaking free. She couldn’t believe this. That the entire time he had been trying to sort things out for them, that he cared and wanted to be with her that much. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you,” she repeated over and over, kissing him each time she did. 

“I’m never letting you go, Rey.”

And he didn’t. Ever. 

_ Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy _

_ Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy _

_ Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy _

_ Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy _

_ (Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you) _

_ Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy _

_ Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy _

_ Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy _

_ Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy _

_ (Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading. Please leave me some kudos and comments and let me know what you think <3
> 
> Rebecca


End file.
